


Art for Goodbye for Now

by Sop12345d



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fanart, Gen, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug, Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sop12345d/pseuds/Sop12345d
Summary: [Fanart forGoodbye for Nowwritten by wonder_boy, betaed by tess_genor and withaccompanying artby stlouisphile]Summary:Set twenty years after the pilot and a year after Martin Whitly's death, Malcolm reflects on his life in a televised interview with his sister prompted by the release of his memoir. Told through a series of questions and flashbacks, Malcolm relays the story of growing up with his father, and his journey through his own trauma while he tries to live outside of his father's shadow.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Sunday Posts





	Art for Goodbye for Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonder_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_boy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Goodbye For Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871397) by [wonder_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_boy/pseuds/wonder_boy). 



> Thanks to wonder_boy (writer), tess_genor (beta) and stlouisphile (accompanying artist) for being awesome teammates and providing inspiration for this piece! Please visit, kudo, and comment on their work here: 
> 
> [Goodbye for Now by wonder_boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871397)  
> [Art for Goodbye For Now by stlouisphile](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27184588)
> 
> On mobile, this art is best viewed sideways (with lock screen rotation off).

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [prodigalsonfanblog](https://prodigalsonfanblog.tumblr.com/).


End file.
